


Песня не о любви

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Спок не был влюблен, и один, когда отрицать больше не было смысла</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песня не о любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not In Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60865) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Переведено для Новогоднего календаря 2016 на сообществе All Star Trek

1\. Хакер

Кадет, взломавший Кобаяши Мару, надкусывает яблоко и смотрит на них всех с вызывающей улыбкой. А Спок до сих пор понятия не имеет, как ему это удалось. Он тратит не один день, анализируя защиту, методично и скрупулезно прочесывая код строчка за строчкой, ища ошибку, следы внедренной подпрограммы.

Разум, с которым он сталкивается, то, как тонко и искусно все проделано, мысль, которую взломщик пытался донести — что любую безвыходную ситуацию можно предотвратить, что безвыходная ситуация — всего лишь следствие — разум этот завораживает. Спок никогда никого подобного не встречал.

И даже когда Спок подписывает приказ об отстранении, когда требует разбирательства по поводу жульничества — у него все равно сжимается что-то внутри от страстного желания узнать этот разум ближе.

И когда он смотрит на кадета Кирка, чье лицо и голос полны человеческих эмоций, чьи плечи гордо выпрямлены, когда тот требует, чтобы его обвинитель встретился с ним лицом к лицу, Спока поражает его собственная реакция. Спок не сомневается — Кирк не ждет, что его поймут, и все равно продолжает отстаивать свое мнение.

Спок уже давно знает Ухуру, и все-таки только сейчас вдруг понимает, как его отец мог решить, что любить человека — логично.

 

2\. Экспедиция на Ханг И.

— Вам повезло найти партнера, столь полного жизни, — замечает глава сообщества. Ханг И — одна из немногих планет в галактике, чье общество полностью гомосексуально, а гетеросексуальность допускается лишь как средство продолжения рода.

Это потрясающе интересный с социальной точки зрения феномен, и капитан ужасно хотел на него посмотреть (Ниота сказала Споку, что для земного мужчины вид двух женщин, вовлеченных в любовные игры, является стимулирующим. Спок, впрочем, подозревает, что у Кирка были свои мотивы).

Упоминаемый капитан играет в некую разновидность футбола с местной детворой. Жульничает он при этом безбожно. Взрослых, впрочем, это, кажется, не задевает, наоборот — вместе с членами корабля они наблюдают за игрой, смеясь и подбадривая, а некоторые, к ужасу своих потомков, и сами гоняют за мечом.

— Капитан — наша общая гордость, — подтверждает Спок после слишком долгой паузы.

— Да, — сверкнув глазами, соглашается она, снисходительно кладя руку ему на плечо. — Но вам повезло найти такую любовь. — Спок ее не разубеждает, даже когда понимает, что их предполагаемое светлое будущее собираются праздновать.

Благосклонностью жителей Ханг И они обязаны тему, что те неверно расценили их отношения с капитаном. Ниота шепчет, что, по ее мнению, именно поэтому их так тепло встретили. Развеять их заблуждения сейчас — значит, бессмысленно расстроить, а это было бы нелогично, так что Спок молчит.

Во время празднования их руки связаны лентами, перевитыми с цветами, кроме того, венок из голубых цветов, идеально подходящих под цвет глаз капитана, надевают им на головы.

Потом следует танец. Энсин Чехов, спотыкаясь и смеясь, проходит свой круг с лейтенантом Сулу. Сестра Чепел ведет Ухуру, а уже заметно нетрезвые мистер Скотт и доктор Маккой отмечают вдвоем вдалеке у столов. Они все разбились на пары в соответствии с местными традициями, хотя Спок подозревает, что отношения между Сулу и Чеховым не так уж наиграны.

Позднее вечером капитан приваливается к его плечу, счастливый и довольный. В сферу влияния Федерации добавилась еще одна планета, а у Ханг И теперь есть надежный рынок сбыта их тканей и полудрагоценных камней. Учитывая, что на предыдущих семи планетах миссия закончилась кровавой бойней, Спок решает, что в этот раз все вышло идеально.

Поэтому, а так же чтобы поддержать легенду, Спок не отодвигается, не желая тревожить задремавшего капитана. Ниота, сидящая рядом с сестрой Чепел (та пытается что-то наигрывать на причудливой формы металлическом инструменте) смотрит на него с задумчивостью.

Ночью, после того как он доводит капитана до выделенной им спальни и убеждается, что тот находит кровать, в их дверь стучит распорядительница. Она улыбается, глядя на его обнаженный торс — он снял рубашку из соображений удобства, на Ханг И тропический климат — и вкладывает в его руку пару колец.

— Живите в мире и гармонии, — говорит она. — Он достойный человек, раз нашел любовь, подобную твоей.

— Я... — начинает Спок, но она лишь снова улыбается и уходит к своей жене, ждущей ее неподалеку.

Спок закрывает дверь и рассматривает кольца. На этой планете они с капитаном пока ни разу не поспорили, и поэтому, наверное, для главы логично было прийти к выводу, что их отношения гармоничны.

Гармония заканчивается, когда капитан, вернувшись на корабль, так и не снимает кольцо, зато начинает при обращении к нему использовать разнообразные человеческие уменьшительно-ласкательные прозвища. Большая часть находящей на мостике команды едва сдерживает смех.

Он не может быть влюблен в этого человека.

Это противно логике.

3\. Секс

Разумеется, не обходится без угрозы для жизни.

Он с капитаном поспорили (Джим орал, Спок спокойно снова и снова пояснял, почему в предложенном капитаном варианте спасательной операции логика скончалась мучительной смертью) как лучше зайти на планету, где гражданская война подошла к тому краю, за которым грозила полным вымиранием, а масштабы геноцида, творимого обеими сторонами, воистину потрясали.

Рубийцы послали сигнал SOS с просьбой прислать посредника. Весьма разумное решение для тех, кому светит полное исчезновение.

Ганети предупредили, что будут стрелять на поражение, и, учитывая историю планеты, в серьезности их намерений никто не усомнился.

В конце концов Спок соглашается отпустить капитана при условии, что отправится с ним, а доктор Маккой останется на корабле. Споку хватит сил, чтобы в случае отступления не только бежать самому, но и нести капитана, если тот пострадает, но какой в том смысл, если их не будет ждать доктор, готовый немедленно ими заняться, когда (и с Кирком это именно «когда», а не «если») капитан опять вляпается в неприятности.

Однако подстреливают не капитана. В этот раз не из капитана хлещет кровь.

Спок без выражения смотрит на темно-зеленые пятна, пачкающие ладонь (рука трясется — поразительно), переводит взгляд на Джима, на синеву его глаз.

Губы капитана шевелятся, он кричит, вызывает помощь. Безопасники безжалостно поливают выстрелами окружившую их толпу.

Они только спустились... и тут же оказались в ловушке.

Планета обречена; если они сами не пожрут друг друга, их сотрет в пыль Джим, и Спок уже не сможет его остановить.

Он смутно помнит склонившихся над ним Ниоту и Джима, ослепляющий свет больничных ламп.

Когда он поправляется настолько, что его выписывают (и, подозревает Спок, выписать его можно было куда раньше, просто у доктора Маккоя специфическое чувство юмора, Спок не удивился бы, если бы тот решил воспользоваться возможностью и провести пару опытов), в своей каюте он обнаруживает сидящего на кровати капитана.

— Капитан.

— Ты чуть не умер, — сообщает Джим. Глаза у него просто невозможно голубые, Спок не знает, почему до сих пор обращает на это внимание, этому нет ни единого логического объяснения.

Он позволяет капитану прикоснуться к шраму, вторгнуться в свое личное пространство. Людям часто требуется физическое подтверждение выздоровлению, им трудно поверить кому-то на слово, всегда нужно убедиться самим.

Когда капитан льнет ближе, прижимается к нему, Спок не удивлен. Однако и сказать, что он этого ждал, тоже не может. Это логичное развитие их отношений, но капитан никогда не отличался логичностью, их уравнение привычными способами не решается.

Спок знает, что входит в немногочисленное число людей, которые могут сказать капитану «нет», но не думает, что сейчас подходящий случай. Капитан ведет его к кровати, без всякого изящества забирается сверху, втирается в него пахом. Между ними только три слоя одежды (капитан не признает нижнего белья, чем приводит доктора и Ниоту в ужас, энсина Чехова в восторг, у мистера Сулу вызывает ухмылку, а мистера Скотта заставляет задавать слишком много вопросов).

Их губы быстро находят друг друга, Кирк легко берет верный угол, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и Спок поддается, отдает все, что Кирк захочет взять.

Поцелуй длится вечность, пока Кирк наконец не отстраняется, чтобы расстегнуть Споку брюки и, продолжая целовать шею, достает член. Он гладит его, ласкает и...

И на Спока накатывает иррациональное, нелепое раздражение, что Кирку это дается так легко. Он обходится без неуклюжей возни, без колебаний; у него все словно получается само собой, а за этим стоит опыт; стоит множество других, с кем Кирк был. С кем был вместо него.

Поэтому Спок отвечает, скользит ладонью к нему в штаны, сжимает член, склоняет голову, чтобы найти его губы, укусить за нижнюю и тут же зализать укус. Дыхание учащается, хотя он пока не задыхается, как Джим... не изливает поток грязных ругательств ему в рот, как Джим.

Кажется, что Джим без него... просто не может. А такого не бывает, капитан может обойтись без кого и чего угодно, и когда Спок слышит его стоны, внутри у него разливается жидкий огонь. Он выкручивает запястье, проходится по яйцам, пока сам Джим проводит большим пальцем по его головке. Их движения быстро теряют ритм, становятся отчаянными, и это хорошо, это просто прекрасно.

Джим, стиснув зубы, издает почти болезненный стон и изливается Споку в ладонь. Его лицо и шею до выреза рубашки заливает румянец.

Спок испытывает безотчетное желание услышать, как он кричит, понимает, что, скорее всего, сейчас закричит сам, потому что Джим работает рукой так, что превосходит самого себя, потому что вылизывает ему рот.

— Давай же, Спок, кончи, давай, — торопит он. — Хочу посмотреть на тебя, боже...

И Спок кончает, одной рукой вцепляясь Кирку в волосы, а другой стискивая его бедра и притягивая к себе.

Между ними мокро, но Кирк не отодвигается.

Вместо этого он остается лежать на месте, переплетясь с ним руками и ногами.

— Я не разрешаю тебе умирать, — бормочет он Споку в шею, словно слова могут отпечататься в коже. Словно могут изменить реальность.

Спок смотрит на него, зная, что утром пожалеет, что не разделся, но тревожить капитана не хочется.

— Хорошо, Джеймс, — говорит он уже заснувшему Кирку, понимая, что поступает нелогично: дает обещание, которое не сможет выполнить, лишь потому, что не может сказать этому безрассудному человеку «нет».

Но любовь здесь ни при чем.

 

4\. Встреча с послом Споком

— Он совсем другой, — замечает посол Спок.

Посол редко говорит о своем Джиме, но сегодня у Кирка день рождения, и они на Новом Вулкане, и веселье в разгаре. Спок сознательно не интересуется, почему Джим предпочел отмечать здесь, а не на Земле. Капитан, как всегда, безумствует и подзуживает Скотти, который ковыряется в чем-то, похожем то ли на кусок металлолома, то ли на выполненный в духе абстракционизма летающий скейт. Чехов наблюдает за ними с мрачной завороженностью, доктор Маккой благоразумно держит под рукой аптечку. Кирк забирается на ненадежную конструкцию, сгибается пополам, машет руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, радостно хохочет.

— Убьешься, ко мне не приходи! — кричит доктор Маккой, но смотрит на капитана с улыбкой, почти с любовью.

— В чем именно? — уточняет Спок, глядя на посла. Тот наблюдает за Джимом с явным удовольствием.

— Он был гораздо спокойнее. — В голосе посла слышится едва заметная нежность. — Увлекающийся, но не такой молодой. Ему исполнилось тридцать два, когда он получил назначение на «Энтерпрайз», и произошло это при куда менее... трагичных обстоятельствах. В моем Джиме тоже кипела жизнь, но таким он не был.

Какое-то время они следят за Джимом в компанейском молчании.

— Ты должен ему сказать, — говорит посол. — Я так и не смог. Он знал, и я знал, что он знает, но... Я так и не произнес это вслух. И буду жалеть об этом до конца своих дней.

Он стискивает Споку плечо и уходит — и тот пытается представить, что же должно случиться с ним самим, чтобы его голос так смягчился; чтобы ввалились глаза, чтобы словно под тяжкой ношей поникли плечи.

Он даже не успевает возразить, что ему рассказывать нечего: те слова принадлежат реальности посла Спока, не его.

В его реальности им не о чем говорить.

В его реальности, если бы что-то было, если бы Джим знал, говорить было бы необязательно.

 

5\. Ромуланцы и Четвертый форпост .

Никто не понимает, как ромуланцам удается захватить Четвертый форпост в нейтральной зоне. У Спока есть предположения, но о ромуланцах известно так мало, что они в лучшем случае тянут на догадки, основанные на воинственном прошлом его собственного народа. «Энтерпрайз» останавливается чтобы заправиться и отправить в Академию собранную информацию. Спок остается на борту, собираясь изучить звездную систему на краю ромуланской территории; вряд ли в ближайшее время он еще раз подберется так близко.

Поэтому когда на экране показывается Лиоре-сихейр, печально известный полковник ромуланского флота (имеются данные о трех нападениях с его участием), одной татуированной рукой держащий капитана за волосы, а второй прижимающий к его горлу кривой зазубренный меч (уже испачканный в крови), Спок удивлен не меньше остальных.

— И что будешь делать теперь, вулканец? — скалится Лиоре-сихейр. — Ты не сможешь расстрелять нас, не расстреляв своего драгоценного капитана.

Команда замирает, но больше своих чувств ничем не выдает; пожалуй, потом надо будет поздравить их за высокие достижения в дисциплине. Может быть, внести пометку в личные дела.

— Мистер Сулу. Стрелять по моей команде, — тихо приказывает Спок, садясь в капитанское кресло. То, что оно еще хранит тепло Джима, ему, конечно, просто мерещится.

Они стреляют, зная, что здание может рухнуть в любую минуту; зная, что вероятность гибели капитана равна 83,20052%. Спок нелогично надеется на талант Джима посрамлять статистику. Он пытается передать эту мысль Джиму, когда их глаза встречаются, и тот устало улыбается, обнажая окровавленные зубы, хватается за руку, держащую кинжал, и выворачивает голову, заставляя Лиоре напороться на собственный нож.

Визуальный контакт пропадает, но Чехов кричит, что нашел его, мистер Скотт готов в любой момент подать энергию, а Сулу — стартовать, как только Кирк окажется на борту.

— Ненавижу ромуланцев, — заявляет Джим, сгорбившийся на площадке траспортера. Вся шея и нижняя половина лица у него в крови. Он переводит взгляд на доктора Маккоя. - Боунс, ромуланцы — мерзкие ублюдки.

— Черт возьми, Джим, не дергайся, — ворчит доктор, со всех сторон оглядывая порезы на шее Джима. Он вчитывается в показания приборов, и на лице его отражается несказанное облегчение. Впрочем, они все испытывают сейчас ровно то же самое.

Позднее ночью Спок проследит губами ожерелье синяков и ссадин на шее Джима и добавит к ним собственную метку. Он обязан воспользоваться шансом и оставить на теле капитана свой след там, где обычно его могут заметить.

И если он трахает его грубее обычного («Джеймс, Джеймс, Джеймс»), стискивает сильнее — это не потому, что его волнуют какие-то еще соображения, помимо профессиональных: в конце концов, ему вовсе не хочется руководить этим кораблем.

6\. Понимание

Споку известно, что Джим предпочитает, чтобы его так и звали — «Джим». Он не против «Кирка», допускает «капитана» (нет, он упивается «капитаном», так будет точнее), но только Спок может звать его «Джеймс».

И то лишь в редкие минуты мира и покоя.

И однажды он понимает: когда он зовет Джима «Джеймс» — тогда и звучит его: «Я тебя люблю».

И Джим знает.

И, наверное, то, что они вместе, вовсе не так уж нелогично.


End file.
